Laser
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: Sequel to Mouse, although you don't have to read that first. Blaine teases Kurt with a laser. Kitty!kurt fluffy klaine one-shot COMPLETE


**A/N I'm not sure if anyone actually reads these but, I just wanted to say that I'm so grateful for all the reads and reviews for my first ever published fics. I cant believe I actually got a request for more stories so now I'm going to follow the request for more Kitty!kurt. Feel free to request any type of Klaine story and i will try to write it.**

My eyes blinked slowly to adjust to the light. I looked around the room dazed, and found that I was in the living room, I figured I must have fell asleep in here. My assumptions were correct when I looked down and found Kurt wound up into a ball with his eyes closed and soft purrs ejecting from his mouth where the toy mouse was hanging slack.

I closed my eyes for another moment and reflected on the past year. When I first got Kurt, he was terribly shy, he would never interact with anyone in my family and would flinch at any loud noise. He slept under the bookcase in the library and would only come out when food was necessary. It was a different story now. After about a month, I began to see more and more of Kurt in other rooms of the house. He began to hover around people, and would hesitate to ask for a pet. Now he is completely comfortable around every Anderson, even my Dad. He jumps around, follows people and is always butting his head against everyone's leg.

I opened my eyes again, my vision was more clear and I grinned at the memories. I removed the mouse from Kurt's mouth and set it gently on the coffee table. I manoeuvred Kurt from my lap and placed him on the cushion next to me. He blinked his eyes open sleepily and the corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile, I smiled back at him and stood up ready to go to the kitchen, his eyes following my every movement.

When I entered the kitchen I retrieved the laser from the bag, grinning at the fun I knew were were both going to have. I tucked the pointer into my pocket and made my way back into the living room where I found Kurt now sitting upright with his back perfectly straight.

I sat back down on the sofa and absentmindedly stroked Kurt's fluffy brown tail. He closed his eyes and I thought now was a good time to take the laser from my pocket without him noticing. I flicked the switch to turn in on, and a dot of red light illuminated on the floor. I moved the light into Kurt's line of vision and coughed loudly to get his attention.

He promptly opened his eyes and squared his vision onto the red dot. He looked at it in confusion and tilted his head to the side. I swiftly moved the dot into the corner of the room, His ears perked up and his eyes opened widely and followed the movement. I relocated the light into the opposite corner and Kurt cautiously slid off the sofa and onto the floor. I snapped the light right in front of him and Kurt looked at it for a moment. I slowly moved it away from him and his hand smacked down onto the floor. That is the moment he sprung into action. I began to flick the light in every direction and Kurt ran and tried to catch it, his nails scratching on the carpet in the process.

I continued this for a few minutes until I heard the door shut. I hastily turned off the light and shoved it into my pocket. Kurt looked around the room puzzled for a short while, and then back at me with squinted eyes and a frown, plonking his butt on the carpet. I knew that he realised I was controlling the light. I smirked cheekily at him and his facial expression turned into one of amusement.

I heard the familiar clicking sound of heels in the hall and I kew it was my mom arriving home.

"Hello, Blaine" my mom addressed.

"Hey mom, how was work?" I questioned.

"Same old, what have you been up to?, how was school?" My mom sighed, bending down to scratch Kurt under the chin, he leaned into the touch.

"Same old" I echoed. "We've just been, you know, doing stuff."

"Stuff?" She asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah, stuff" I replied, not looking her in the eye.

She stopped scratching Kurt's chin and he whined. She smiled down at him and stood up, looking at me with gaiety.

"You've been teasing him again, haven't you?" Her eyebrow arched further, if that was possible. How do mothers even know this stuff.

"…Yes" I answered tentatively, smiling slightly.

She grinned and shook her head, amused. Kurt looked up at her and smiled also. My mom then huffed out a breath and proceeded into the kitchen.

"Kurt, dinner!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. His head whipped towards the sound and his eyes twinkled. He looked at me as if to ask for permission and I nodded my head in direction to the kitchen. His eyes shined and raced towards the kitchen. My eyes followed him as he sprinted away, I chuckled and heaved myself of the sofa, walking towards the kitchen to meet with my family.


End file.
